Fired Up to Be Good
by cartoonanimespazz15
Summary: SEQUEL TO TIME & LOVE ROLLERCOASTERS It's been almost two years since Finn had been turned 19 by his uncle's time machine. The closer and closer he gets to completing his plan of him and Princess Bubblegum being together, though, the more he nervous he gets. Will it all really be okay after he tells FP what he needs to, so he can be with Bubblegum?
1. Two Years

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time**

Hi! HOLA! Konichiwa! Bonjour/Bonsoir! This is the sequel to Time and Love Rollercoasters that I promised to its fans! To those who haven't read Time and Love Rollercoasters, I recommend you reading it but you don't have to. There will be plenty of flashbacks and things of that sort in this story so you'll get the background of the first.

Anyway! It's been almost two years since Finn was 19 and there is a potential of things becoming complicated that is talked about in this chapter. ENJOY!

This is the first chapter.

* * *

A year and a half had passed since Finn had found his uncle's time machine. Boy, did life change. Overtime he spent a lot of time at his uncle's house, finding out as much about them as he could. He tried to read as many of their books, journals, pictures as he could so he could get a better sense of who his long lost family were. He had to admit he liked his mom's books a little more than his dad's or uncle's which were mostly about science. His mom's told about different adventures taken by a hero/heroine that helped caused him/her doubt, fear and or self-consciousness but eventually lead he/she to victory and acceptance. Some included monsters that weren't very different from the ones that were in Finn's world, making Finn like them even more.

"Ha That's totally something I would do…" Finn laughed as he read through his one of his mother's novel, _Brave, Bold: Burgort ._ He was in the living room, laying on the couch with the book resting on his chest as he flipped another page. The knob to the front door turned as medium-size person in a suit entered the house. Finn averted his eyes from his book to get a look at the person and quickly brought them back to his book "Hey Ic….I mean Simon. Sorry force of habit." Finn replied without looking up.

"It's quite alright Finn." Simon replied. Ice King, after the altercation with older Finn, stayed cooped up in his past room for a little over a year, trying to recapture memories, to find the persona that he lost so long ago. When he gathered as much of his former person as he could, which was about six months ago, he came to Arlen's house to confront Finn.

_Finn, while in his father's and mother's room, heard a loud knock on the door._

_"Jake! That better be you with the burgers!"_

_Jake peeped out from a wall in the kitchen, narrowing his eyes "Uhh… That's not me man. I came in through the window, 'cause that's the cool way to enter a house."_

_Finn became confused "Who could it be then? The only people that know about this place are Flame Princess and Bubblegum. Flame Princess is too creeped out to come in the gates, let alone, come to the house and Bubblegum wouldn't come here until the whole Flame Princess thing is over with…" He crouched down near the front door, carefully unlocking it. "Its open!" he yelled as he prepared his fist to jab whoever it was in the stomach. Ice King entered and quickly doubled over in pain as Finn's hand resonated in his abdomen. "OW!" He screamed in tears "Wh-Why would you do that?"_

_"You are not one of the people that I talked to about this house! How did you even find out? You were following me again weren't you, you creeper!" Finn replied as he stepped away from Ice King, staring at him angrily._

_"No, no. I came here through memory, not because I followed you." Ice King said as he stood up, his stomach pain disappearing._

_Finn shouted "How do I know you're not lying, which you probably ARE!" He glared at Ice King, who countered with a look of indifference." You don't believe me, huh? Ask me questions that you know the answers to about this place. Anything you want, and I promise you I will answer it correctly."_

_"Alright, who's house is this?" Finn asked as he crossed his arms._

_"Arlen Mertens." Ice King replied. Jake and Finn stared at each other surprised. Finn turned back to Ice King "Okay… did he have any siblings?"_

_"Yes, he had a twin brother named Arthur." Ice King replied casually_

_" Did he ever get married?" Finn asked narrowing his eyes._

_Ice King chuckled "Arlen?! He was too much of a heartbreaker for that. Arthur did though. He married Fionna Heartley." Finn and Jake gasped. Finn slowly sat down on the couch, completely shocked. Jake yelled "Okay Mr. Smart Guy, did Arthur and Fionna ever have kids?!"_

_"That I know of, they only had one, a boy, and that boy is sitting on the couch over there…" Ice King said pointing to Finn and smiling. Finn stared back at him "How do you know about my family?"_

_Ice King replied "I don't only know ABOUT them. I knew them. Personally. You see Finn, I'm over 1000 years old. That means I was born back when your parents were born. Your dad and uncle, Arthur and Arlen, were two of my best friends, Arlen being the best. We did everything together. Parties, proms, classes homework, you name it. It wasn't until we started college when we all parted ways. Your mom and dad got married and me and Betty got engaged. I got a job that required that I travel so Betty and I weren't able to see them much but we visited as often as we could. On one of those visits, we found out Fionna was pregnant and the next one, you were born. When I held you the first time, it was so magical. You didn't cry or scream. You just smiled a gummy smile. You made me feel like a dad even though, you were Arthur's…." Ice King shuffled closer to Finn, who still sat on the couch, deep in thought._

_Jake rushed over to Finn, blocking Ice King's path "Wha-wa-wait! Hold the phone. How do we know you didn't just use your donky wizard eyes to read Finn's mind or…" He stopped talking as Finn stood up and patted his head "It's alright Jake. I believe him." He smiled at Ice King and Ice King smilled cheekily back. "Ice King, tell me more about my parents and uncle please."_

_"Alright, on one condition." Ice King winked as he held up his index finger_

_Finn asked "And what is that?"_

_Ice King sighed happily, never had Finn been so nice before "That you call me Simon, from now on."_

_"Alright… Simon." Finn chuckled, the weirdness of formality between he and Simon tingling his mouth_

_Simon clapped his hands "Alright where to start…. There's so many ways I can't really choose!...Ah this should entertain you. It all began in middle school…"_

"Whatcha got there?" Simon asked

Finn replied as he turned the front cover towards Simon "One of my mom's books. It's called Brave, Bold: Burgort."

Simon laughed "You know I kinda remember reading that book. I think that Burgort ended up…"

"NO, no, no! Don't tell me I want to read it myself! I'm almost finished." Finn yelled as he raised his hand.

"Okay, okay, I won't tell you. It'll make you laugh though…" Simon replied, looking intently at Finn, waiting for when he read it. Finn cackled as he closed the book. "I told you." Simon smiled. Finn swung his feet down to the floor to allow Simon to sit down. "Sooo, whatcha come down for?"

"You know, to hang with my 'nephew'. How are you and Flame Princess doing?" Simon said as he passed a hand through Finn's hair which resembled his mother's.

Finn sighed, relaxing his eyes to half-lidded "It's going pretty well actually…"

Simon was confused "Doesn't sound like your all too pscyhed about it though…"

Finn sighed again and stared at the floor. Simon, too, looked to the floor in thought and back at Finn. "Could this be about Princess Bubblegum?" Simon said as he rubbed his chin. Finn, slightly shocked that Simon figured it out so quickly, he tried to make it seem like that wasn't the problem "What makes you think its about Bubblegum?

"Well from what I've gathered since I left my past room, you, on a small scale, are avoiding her which is something I thought you could never do, not for this long at least. You don't go to see her as much. Even if there is a monster attacking the kingdom, you go about half the time while Jake goes every time…"

Finn closed his eyes and mentally sighed "_I know."_

Simon continued "And based on what I remember of that more so one-sided fight I had with bigger you a year and a half ago, you still have feelings for her. You were so angry, angrier than I've ever seen you when I stole princesses. Remember? You kicked me so hard against the wall that I fell unconscious."

Finn opened his eyes "Yeah, I'm so sorr…"

Simon waved his hand "No need to apologize Finn. After all, if it wasn't for that one kick, I wouldn't have had motive to go find and relearn myself. I owe all of it to you." He smiled warmly. Finn smiled back. "Now, tell me, what's going on with you and Princess Bubblegum? I will help in any way I can. As I said before, you're practically my nephew. Son, even. You can tell me anything."

Finn sighed again "Well, during the time that I was 19, me and PB kinda…were…together." Simon nodded. Finn continued "And I was planning on being with her after I was changed back but…." Simon nodded again. "Then I remembered that I was still with Flame Princess and if I dumped her for PB, she would surely kill her."

"Ahhh, I see. So, because you care more for her safety than your happiness, you left Princess Bubblegum to protect her. But it makes you unhappy because you won't be able to be with her. And that's why you avoid her because you would rather not be reminded of what you so desperately want but you can't have." Simon responded

"Well…" Finn huffed "Yeah it's all true…"

Simon patted his back "Finn it's alright. You'll be okay. You did it for her safety so she knows you love her and always will…"

"I know Simon. Me and her made an agreement that after two years of being with Flame Princess and trying to make her good, I would break up with FP because I do and will always love PB. Stringing Flame Princess along in a fake relationship isn't right…" Finn replied

Simon smiled "Well it should be all said and done then, right?"

Finn sighed "That's the thing, Simon. The closer and closer I get to the deadline, the more I doubt it. FP has become better but she still has her evil moments. And I don't think those could ever go away. She was born into an evil family, so she will always have evil in her, no matter how small. Whenever I tell her, that little evil left could be strong enough to overtake her and still put PB in danger…"

"Finn…do you know if Flame Princess loves you?" Simon said as his eyes softened.

Finn thought for a second and then said "She's told me quite a few times, but those were in really crazy situations, like after we got done fighting a monster she thought would kill us or something. So not really sure if those were spur of the moment or for realsies."

Simon sighed "Well if she truly loves you, she would want your happiness above anything else. She wouldn't destroy something or someone that you love. If Princess Bubblegum makes you happier than she does, she will understand and, though she won't like it or want to, she'll let you go. It's of the same principle as when you left Princess Bubblegum for Flame Princess because you wanted to protect her. "

"What if she doesn't truly love me?" Finn said, slightly apprehensive of the answer.

"If she doesn't truly love you, then she won't get too angry because she hadn't truly invested those kind of feelings for you in herself. Either way, she will let you go." Simon smiled warmly. Finn considered the proposition and then smiled "Your right, Simon."

Simon nodded and then started to chuckle. "What's so funny?" Finn asked

"To think, I am helping you figure out what to do about two girls, just like with your uncle. Such a ladies' man he was. Guessing you inherited that from your father and uncle." Simon shook his head and sighed. Finn wondered "Hey, Simon. Why didn't Uncle Arlen ever get married?"

"Well your uncle, the charmer he was, had many girlfriends. And this is due to his great desire to experiment. He would always have a girlfriend but when he got started on a new project, he usually forgot about his duties as a boyfriend. He would feel bad for doing that and either break up with her or she would dump him, though, the latter didn't happen too often, because it was ARLEN. The man loved science, and when he got onto a science binge, nothing could make him stop. Quite unhealthy really. He wouldn't eat or sleep really until the task was completed. Then he'd end up falling for another girl within a few days after his projects were done. Not really any girl could deny your uncle." Simon explained

Finn was amazed "Wow. Was there any special lady of his girlfriends? Like one he stayed with the longest?"

"Yes, in fact there was. But that story is for another time.." Simon smirked as he rose from the couch.

Finn whined "Noooo, Simon! Come on, don't leave yet. Tell me!"

Simon waved his hands "Now, now Finn. I have to go see Marceline. We've spent time with each other at least twice a week since I got my memory back. The week's almost over and I haven't been over to her house once! She'll be agitated. I have to go." He walked towards the door and opened it.

Finn sighed "Okay. I guess I can wait a few days on the story then." Simon nodded as he was half out the door "That's a good boy. I'll be seeing you soon." He flew up into the air.

"Bye Simon! Thanks for the advice today!" Finn yelled up into the air, marveling at Simon. Simon saluted him and then flew off in the direction Marceline's house.

"Thank you... Uncle Simon."

* * *

**A/N:**

Soooooo, how was it? Did you like it?

I did mention in T&LR that Simon and Finn's relationship will be in this story extensively, so give me feedback!

In technical sense, Marceline and Finn are like brother and sister or cousins because of their relation to Simon.

Simon is soo much better now.

Anyhow, please REVIEW!

Next chapter should be up soon,

Until then,

Spazzaye


	2. Date Night

**I do not own Adventure Time.**

Hola AMIGOS/AMIGAS! Sorry for the really, REALLY late update. End of semester is coming up and I really have to get on to studying for my finals and finishing assignments. Busy, busy, busy!

Anyhow here is the chapter, you might just find this cute. There is a flashback to Time and Love Rollercoasters in this chapter, so you don't have to read that if you already read the prequel.

This is Chapter 2

* * *

After a while, Finn decided to head back to the Tree House. He had slept at his uncle's house for the last three days, and was starting to miss Jake a little bit. As he walked past Candy Kingdom, he noticed a green brush which had a partially pink upper portion. He tilted his head at the oddity, and walked towards it. At the sound of his footsteps, Princess Bubblegum leapt out of the bush, with her tongue out, making a funny face. "Boo!" she screamed but when she noticed who it was, her emotions went from excitement to slight disappointment, evident on her face. "Awww, I thought you were one of the school candy citizens. We're playing a combination of peek-a-boo and hide and seek." A sudden rustle and a high-pitched "Boo!" was heard as the many school candies jumped out of a variety of scattered bushes. She winked at Finn and threw herself into his arms, pretending to be scared "Oh goodness! Little monsters, you are! You scared the be-jeebees out of me!" PB said with her hand over her heart. All the little candies laughed but one little blue gumdrop had grown concerned. He walked up to PB, looked up to her with the biggest tearful eyes and said "We didn't scare you that bad, did we, Princess?" Princess stood on her own and picked up the little candy "Oh no, no, no, little one. I am okay. I had Finn the Human here to protect me." She smiled at him and put him back down "You guys all head back to school. Recess I believe is over."

The little ones all said "Okay" and raced each other back to their school.

PB turned back to look up at Finn and smiled "Hey, Finn."

"Hey Peebles." Finn replied as he smiled back down at her. He had become a head taller than her once again. Her hairstyle was different, as it was slicked back in to a huge bush like bun. Her outfit had been a little different too. She wore a white mid-thigh length slightly ruffled skirt with fushia pink leggings and a pink V-neck t shirt. It seemed more casual, freer even made her seem more approachable.

PB smiled at her nickname and sighed, relieved " I'm glad you still call me that."

Finn questioned with a confused look on his face "Why wouldn't I?"

"…..Haha, oh never mind. How have you been?" PB said as she waved her in a 'forget about it' motion.

"Good I guess. I've just been staying over at my uncle's a lot, finding out as much as I can. Simon's been helping too."

PB tilted her head "Si..mon?...Oh you mean Ice King?"

Finn replied "Yeah but he doesn't want me to call him that anymore."

"Really? Why?" PB asked

"Well it turns out that him , my dad and uncle all used to be really good friends, almost like brothers, so technically, he's like another uncle to me." Finn explained

"Oh I see. What have you found out about your family?" PB inquired

Finn replied "Lots of stuff. I found out from Simon that my dad and uncle were crazy smart. Smarter than I thought. I also found out that my mom wasn't too smart, compared to my dad, but they fell in love with each other over how much they liked justice. They disagreed on government though. My dad was more so an anarchist, he doesn't like the government, while my mom thought that the lesser-minded needed that type of overhead to feel safe. My uncle was in the middle."

"Wow, your mom sounds really smart. I guess in comparison to your dad though, she's not the same." PB said.

"Yeah…." Finn said as he absent-mindedly rubbed the back of his head. An awkward silence ensued. "_It's so weird seeing her again, after so long…" _Finn thought as he remembered what had happened only two years ago

_He leaned in towards her gorgeous face and his lips quivered as she exhaled deeply, allowing him to literally feel the sweetness of her breath. As he slowly puckered his lips, readying himself for his secret plant, Princess Bubblegum slowly opened her eyes. She quickly sat up, bumping the two parties' heads and lips together shortly _

_…_

_"What is your problem with me? Am I not good enough for you?"_

_PB became wide-eyed "No its nothing like that!" Finn answered back becoming more angry by the second " Then what is it?! Why is it so hard for you to admit to this?" He gestured between himself and Bubblegum._

_"You wouldn't understand." PB shook her head sadly. Finn took her hand and sat on her bed next to her. "You could at least give me the chance to try…"_

_"… I can't be a great girlfriend if I am the only ruler of Candy Kingdom. The responsibilities of being a ruler and a girlfriend are too much to handle simultaneously. And if I have to choose between something I want and the well-being of my citizens, then I will sacrifice and choose my citizens. I didn't want to put myself in that position ever again, so I decided whenever I was faced with the possibility, to push it away as best I can. I didn't want you to have to go through what Mr. Creampuff did…"_

_Finn_ _rested his forehead against hers "You try so hard to keep everyone else safe and happy that you forget about yourself. And you've been doing it by yourself for so long, that you think no one can help you. I can Peebles. I can help; you don't have to do everything by yourself. We could share the wait of taking care of this kingdom together."_

_"Really?" PB asked innocently. Finn nodded. He gave her gentle kisses as she exhaled deeply. "Really."_

_"I'll always love you,Finn"_

Finn mentally sighed. He hoped that was still true. He looked towards PB, who had been looking at him inquisitively. He assumed she had been waiting for a response to a question she might have asked when he was in his daze so he asked "What?"

"I was just saying that I should be heading back to the kingdom too. I have some experiments to be checking on." PB replied. She slowly walked in the direction of the castle, turned and was about to say good bye until Finn yelled "Wait!" He rushed towards her and stopped. "What, Finn?" PB asked confused. Finn stuck his hands in his pockets and sheepishly asked "How…H-how you been doing?" PB replied a little put-off "I've been doing well. Just doing what I'm supposed to: experiments and taking care of citizens. You know, the usual. Actually I have been finding myself drawn to the candy school more often now…"

"Oh." Finn looked down.

"Well I should really be getting back to my experiments. Don't want anything exploding. I'll see you soon?" PB replied as she looked at him softly.

Finn said "Yeah." She nodded and the walked away towards Candy Kingdom as Finn watched her. _"I hope."_

Finn walked back to the Tree house to find Flame Princess and Jake chilling on the couch.

"FINN!" They both yelled as they crowded him at the door. "It's good to see you home, man!" Jake said as he high-fived Finn.

Flame Princess hugged him and said "Yeah, I was worried that you forgot about our date tonight." She smiled.

"We have a date tonight?" Finn grimly said as he completely forgot.

"Yes, silly! And it starts right now!" Flame Princess yelled happily as she pulled Finn out the door. "I'll catch up with you later…" Finn strained to Jake before his girlfriend dragged him out of the house. Jake went back to sitting on the couch for a little while and then decided to play Beemo. Just as he picked up the controller, setting himself up for hours of play, he heard a knocking at the front door. He begrudgingly sighed, and trudged to answer it. It was PB.

"Hey Jake. Is Finn here?" She said.

Jake answered, unsure of what to do "Uhhhh…. No, he just left."

PB frowned "Oh. I just came to thank him for helping me entertain the school candies. Wasn't he coming here? Where could he have scampered off to so quickly?"

Jake squeezed his eyes shut. He really didn't want to but he said "Well, uh, Flame Princess took him. I guess they had a…. date….. tonight."

"Really?" PB said and then paused to think. "Hey Jake… you wouldn't mind if I hung out with you for a few hours, would you?"

"Uhhh, no, in fact I've been needing someone to chill, since whenever I'm here, I'm usually alone…" Jake replied

"HEY!" Beemo pouted, clearly offended

Jake looked at Beemo apologetically."No offense Beemo. Anyway…. but don't you have possible explosive experiments to be watching over Princess? "

PB replied "Yes… but having Peppermint Butler look after them for a while, wouldn't hurt them."

"Okay." Jake shrugged as he let PB in. "Thank you." PB replied

_ "Until nightfall…" _she thought.

.

.

.

"So what did you want to do tonight?" Finn asked Flame Princess who sat beside him on a hill, gazing at the stars.

She replied "Kinda want to go on a scavenger hunt for food like last time. That was really fun." "Okay let's go then." Finn said as he got up from the ground. He grabbed a thick stick from the ground and Flame Princess lit it for him. They ventured off in to the woods. Flame Princess used her heat sense numerous amounts of times to find a secret passage which she did on the 37th try. The two went inside the somewhat damp looking cave, which was a lot smaller than how it looked outside. "It must be some kind of illusion to trick us into thinking there is nothing here. Well I'm not buying it." Finn said as he looked around. Flame Princess nodded. They walked until they came upon a huge dark blue door with a mixed up picture on the front. Beside it, was a riddle etched into the wall. The riddle said

"I can reside in thousands upon thousands of lakes or seas

But never the ocean, as it wouldn't put my throat at ease.

You may have seen me at the beginning and will most definitely at the end

Only if your able, to get there in 10"

After Finn read it a loud, he and Flame Princess tried to figure it out.

"I don't remember seeing anything in the beginning except for trees and stones." Flame Princess pondered.

Finn shook his head "Neither did I. '_Thousands upon thousands of seas, but never the ocean' _, sounds like me, but I'm just afraid of the ocean, it has nothing to do with my throat."

Flame Princess rubbed her chin "Maybe it can't drink ocean water because it hurts its throat, so it doesn't live there."

"Ocean water is salty….. Wait! That's it! It can't live in the ocean because the water is too salty, which means it must be something that drinks freshwater." Finn realized

Finn continued "Okay, so it lives in freshwater. We may have seen it at the beginning…." He thought of the entrance to the cave. He couldn't pinpoint anything that looked even remotely as an object. But then he thought of the scenery as a whole. It looked like… a big fish. "It's a freshwater fish! If you think of the outside as a big picture instead of focusing on the little things, it looks like a big fish." Flame Princess thought about it and then nodded. They turned to the blue door again and arranged the picture in to a fish, which opened the door. The two went inside to find there was no more floor, just a huge underwater cavern. Flame Princess had noticed this before Finn and saved herself on the edge while Finn fell in. She smiled down at him, knowing that he would be fine, because she still thought he was a water elemental. Finn smiled back at her and then looked out on the surface of the water. He noticed that deep down underwater, there was a tub of something shiny. Flame Princess started to feel light headed. The humidity in the room had already started to get to her. Finn noticed and motioned to her that he would go get the tub and they would be out of there quickly.

.

.

.

As they walked away from the cave, they found that in the tub, was a bunch of jewels, gold and surprisingly fish. Flame Princess fried some it up and they had dinner. When they finished, they walked back to the Tree House. As they did Flame Princess said "Finn, you know me so well. I don't know what I would do without you.

"What made you say that?" Finn replied nervously, starting to sweat a little bit. They were just outside the Tree house.

Flame Princess answered "I just feel grateful. With everything I've been through in the past three years, you've really been there for me. I feel like I haven't thanked you for any of it."

Finn tugged at his collar "Oh its nothing. Just being a good boyfriend is all. I mean if it were someone else, I'm sure they would do the same."

"Well I'm glad it's you." Flame Princess said as she quickly hugged him, remembering how much pain it causes him when it lasts too long. She kissed his cheek and then walked in the direction of her house. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah." Finn replied. He turned around and strolled into the Tree House as she left.

Little did they know, Princess Bubblegum had been watching the whole time. _"Hmm…."_

* * *

**A/N: **So, I really don't know what to say here.

Flame Princess and Finn have been together for three years as I am going off of two years in the future of the show

There shall be some Fubblegum next chapter! So hold onto your seats

Review PLEASE! I love reading them

Again, sorry about the late update, I don't know how long it will be before I update the next chapter, cuz I gots end of semester assignments to be finishing. I'll try to get it up as soon as I can though

Until the next,

Spazzaye


	3. Love Wars

**Disclaimer: I do not Adventure Time.**

HEY GUYS! Long time no see, I know! Sorry about that, but I'm here now! AND I'M SUPER EXCITED FOR YOU GUYS TO READ THIS CHAPTER! You should see me right now, I'm overflowing with excitement at how much I want to tell you about this chapter. I told D.E Drabbles the same thing a few days ago and it's still hard to keep it all in. SOOOOOOO... before I give it away, go on and start reading! PLEASE!

This is Chapter 3

* * *

"Jake…I'M HOME!" Finn hollered as he entered the house. Jake had been sitting at the table playing Card Wars. He sat, intensely staring at his cards, not hearing or noticing Finn come in.

Finn called out for Beemo, "Beemo, I thought you didn't like playing Card Wars with Jake because he gets like this." He gestured toward the increasingly eerie Jake.

Beemo popped his head out from downstairs where he had been talking to NEPTR "I am not playing with Jake, Finn. I tried to warn her, but she did not understand my words."

Finn stood stiffly, a confused expression gracing his features "Her? She? Who…?" At that, Princess Bubblegum had come down the stairs and took a seat at the table with Jake. "Sorry, for taking so long Jake… I had been touring you and Finn's sleeping quarters. Things have changed quite a bit up there."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's finish the game." Jake replied impatiently. PB drew her card of a wizard and placed him on the battlefield, having him place a fire shield across her land. Jake nodded as this was a good move but smirked as he flooped his pig causing all of PB's resources to be eaten. Jake jumped up on the table and screamed in her face while pointing "HA! I win!" PB turned towards Beemo and winked at him. She turned back towards Jake, a fake angry expression on her face. She screamed and flipped the table over, sending the Card Wars board and cards flying everywhere. Finn and Jake watched her in awe and fear as she continued to make a maniacal mess of their living room. After a few minutes, feeling it his fault she was acting as such, Jake built up some courage, chased her down and sat her on the couch. "Princess! I didn't think you would be like this. It's just a game!"

"I'm not like this. I'm try to be very gracious when taking a loss actually. But Beemo said this is how you would act if you lost, so I just wanted to show you, you…" PB said calmly, through uneven breaths.

"Wow… I… really act like that, Beemo?" Jake asked as he looked over to Beemo. Beemo nodded. Jake sat back, dumbfounded on the couch. PB watched him for a little while, gently caressed his arm then got up. Finn greeted her with a small smile "Hey PB."

"Oh… hello Finn." She flashed him a fake smile but didn't dare look into his eyes. She shuffled away from him towards Beemo, grabbed his controller and started playing. He took a seat by her, trying to move closer to her, but she moved further and further away. He stopped and stared at her while she sadly looked at the floor, occasionally glancing at him in the corner of her eye.

"What's wron…" Finn began but PB quickly intervened "You know what? I should head back to the castle. I've left Peppermint Butler with my experiments long enough." She stood up and quickly made her way to the door. Finn grabbed her wrist, stopping her from leaving as she faced the door "PB… why are you running away from me? What's wrong?" She turned to face him allowing him to finally catch her eyes, letting him see the mixture of pain and sadness that stormed behind them. His eyes softened and grew concerned.

"You don't remember…., do you?" She said painfully as a lump formed in her throat and tears brimmed to her eyes. At that Jake, sensing the severity of the situation, snapped out of his trance, grabbed Beemo and stretched upstairs. Neither Finn nor Bubblegum had noticed.

"Do you mean us? Our promise? Of course I remember!" He pleaded with her. PB shook her head "No not that."

Finn looked at her puzzled "What do you mean then? What would I not remember that has to do with you and me?"

PB bowed her head , letting her candy tears litter the floor. "No… just…just forget…. I ….even mentioned it." _"I shouldn't have come here…. I shouldn't have stayed… I should have just gone back to the castle like I had planned before I saw him." She thought._

Finn lifted her chin, so she would look at him, letting his fingers linger there "It's obvious, whatever it is, is hurting you, so no I will not forget it. What's wrong PB? Please… tell me." PB whimpered as she shook her head. Fresh tears followed the tear streak path lain by the previous on her face. At that, Finn, who had been fighting the urge to kiss her all this time, was so pained by her unhappiness that he caved and brought her in for a long passionate one. More tears fell down her face but she did not break the kiss. Finn grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her into an enormous bear hug. "I don't know what it is and why you won't tell me, but please know that I still love you and anything and everything I did to make you unhappy, I'm sorry for." He wiped her tears with his thumb as he held her face with one of her hands. She looked into his sapphire eyes as she shook her head again "It's not what you did that makes me unhappy, in fact it makes me really happy. It's that you don't remember…. that hurts."

"Well, why don't you tell me then? I'm sure if you told me what happened I would." Finn replied as he wrapped a few stray hairs behind her ear. He took her by the hand and lead her to sit on the couch. As she sat beside him, Finn watched her, reminiscent of their many talks like this back at her castle. He mentally sighed "_I probably shouldn't do this but…" _He hesitated at first, but eventually picked PB up and placed her in his lap. She tensed, but soon relaxed against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She sighed "Here goes…"

_PB was shown to be working hard in her lab, wearing her lab coat and hair in a ponytail. She had recently found a new microorganism and was doing tests to confirm its species. A loud obnoxious knock on her lab door startled her. "Who could be needing my assistance at this hour?" Not like she was peacefully sleeping but she liked working after midnight because no one in Candy Kingdom was awake to bother her while she worked. _

_She unlocked the door and opened it enough to see a tall blue-eyed handsome looking down at her. "Hey Princess." he whispered. "Hey Finn….?" PB replied confused_

_"Would it..uh… be…" Finn swallowed "okay, if I… came in?"_

_"Of course, Finn." PB said still perplexed. She widened the door, allowing Finn in. Something was off about Finn though. He was jittery, hyper vigilant and was tripping over things. He snickered at random things like Science running in her cage, Cinnamon Bun sleeping on the floor, and PB's farm of fuzzies which she had moved from her bedroom to test the microorganism's relationship with them. She approached him cautiously and asked "Finn…. are you…. okay?"_

_"Yeah… I'm great…I'm coooooooooool. I just needed to see you…" Finn hungrily deadpanned "Right away." PB stroked his arm tenderly as she looked up into his face. "Finn, you're acting very strangely. What's…wrong?" she said with a high amount of worry present in her voice._

_He closed his eyes as his breath heightened and quickened at her touched. He then fixated them on her nimble fingers that teased his bare skin with their sweetness. He looked back into her eyes, completely captivated by their utter beauty._

_All of a sudden, PB found herself completely enveloped by Finn' lips and arms as he kissed her passionately. She gave in at first, the yearning of having Finn touch her as such, which had long not been satisfied, taking over, but then she pushed him away, remembering their agreement. "Finn! I thought we agreed…"_

_"I know what we agreed…" Finn replied looking down._

_"But then what is all this? Why are yo…?" PB began but Finn interrupted her, grabbing her shoulders "I couldn't do this anymore! It's been too long. I don't see you. I don't talk to you. It's too much to bear. I ended things with Flame Princess tonight, and I." He kissed her again, this time more compellingly, forcing her to lay on one of the lab benches with him atop her. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed, in an effort to stop him. He stopped kissing her again, becoming unraveled by her unwillingness. "Finn!..." PB glanced over his body and sighed "…Is it really over between you and her?"_

_"Yessss…" Finn replied, his breathing becoming heavy. PB pondered, trying to contemplate any possible reason to not believe Finn but found none. She then balled her fists around Finn's shirt and pulled him in to her. They continued on until morning when PB woke up back in her room and Finn was nowhere to be found._

"I wondered if I might have dreamed it all, but given that I wasn't wearing any clothes and was drenched in your intoxicating aroma, I knew it had to have been real." PB finished. Finn went into deep thought, trying to remember as best he could, but to no avail.

"I'm sorry Peebles, but I don't remember any of that. When did this happen?"

PB sighed "About a month ago."

Finn rubbed his chin "Hmmm…. the only thing I remember from a month ago, is being at Flame Princess's house because she wanted my take on some new candles she got."

"Did she say where she got them from?" PB inquired, sitting up.

"I think she said she got them from her dad. They've gotten on better terms this last year." Finn replied

PB pondered, tapping her finger to her chin "It's possible that whatever ingredients in those candles caused psychiatric effects on your brain. You say you don't remember anything after being at Flame Princess's house?"

Finn answered "Yeah. Actually, I remember waking up outside her house the next morning. I figured I was really tired and just dozed off though."

"Are you sure that Flame Princess doesn't know about us?" PB inquisitively asked

"I'm positive. The only ones who know about what's going on are Jake, Lady Rainicorn and Marceline."

PB winced at Marceline's name but said " I don't know Finn, something smells fishy and it's not the leftover fish tacos me and Jake had earlier." She rose from Finn's lap and faced him. "I need you to bring me a sample from each of Flame Princess's candles, if she still has them. If she doesn't, ask her somehow to get some more."

Finn nodded as he looked up at her while she glanced down without any hint of emotion. She turned and walked out of the Tree House without another word. Finn got up and ran after her, grasping her hand to stop her just outside.

"PB, I guess I understand why you would be angered by this. Seeing that I told you, even though I can't remember, I had broken up with Flame Princess when I actually haven't. But you don't seem angered. I'm glad that you're not, because you're scary when you're angry but it's more like you're disappointed, sad. Why? Why aren't you angry?" Finn asked as he took her hands into his. PB hesitated. Whatever it was had really been eating her up over the past few days as Finn noticed some things that he hadn't noticed before when he saw her earlier. She had grown paler, not scary pale, but enough to be noticed. Her hands seemed frailer and her eyes just didn't smile like they usually did.

"Finn….. there's..ummm…something I've been meaning to tell you, but given that I haven't seen you too often as of late, I haven't had the chance. " PB started while looking down at her feet.

Finn replied "Okay…?" as he tried to look in her eyes.

PB sighed "I just…" She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I wanted to do it right, not the first time I saw you in a month, or like this…"

"Would you want me to wait then? I can if you really need me to." Finn said as he squeezed her hands a little. PB sighed again "…..No. The sooner you know, the better." She nodded her head, convincing herself. She looked up in to Finn's eyes, took a deep breath and smiled as a tear ran down her face

"Finn…..I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N:**

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,

YOU LIKED THE SURPRISE? I hope so.

Things are getting super complicated for Finn... and they shall continue

What might be in store?

What's going on with Flame Princess? Has her father told her what happened already, or is he waiting until he has more up his sleeve?What will Finn do about his upcoming deadlines, both Flame Princess and now, the baby? Will it be a boy or girl?

Keep reading and you shall find out,

Spazzaye

P.S. I'll try to have the next chapter up in two weeks at most, but if you don't see it then, give it another two days.


	4. A Family Now

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time**

SOOOO HEY GUYS! I know I said I'd have this up like 5 days ago, but I realized that you'd guys had been waiting a long time for the previous chapter and I didn't deliver for a month. It must have been eating you up inside! Soooo, to bribe you guys into forgiving me, I made this chapter a lot longer and you get a surprise! How's that for a reading bonus, eh? Anyway, because I don't want to give it away, I'm going to stop typing. Yes... right..now, umm... ugh, too hard...just.. oh nevermind!

This is Chapter 4.

* * *

"You're…you're… pregnant?" Finn replied, whispering the last word. PB slowly nodded as she gazed up at him, waiting for him to digest what she had said. Finn circled around as he put his hand to his chin in deep thought. After a few minutes of pacing, he sighed and took a seat in the plush grass, removing his hat as he let his golden locks fall from his face. He ran his fingers through it, stringing the strands back on top of his head, only to have the wind force them back to his face. _"Stupid wind."_ he thought. PB stared at him for a while longer before she too, sat down, making sure to be a close but safe distance from Finn. A loud silence over took the air between the two as PB continually looked up to the stars and Finn looked at the ground. Nothing but the soft murmur of the late night wind was spoken for the longest of time. Finn spoke up and asked "Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" PB shook her head "It's too soon to tell."

After another while, PB began "Finn, I…" but he perked up and interrupted her "How long will it be before you…you give birth to… our… baby?"

PB turned to find him staring back at her imploringly with blazing blue eyes. Her eyes widened at the sight, causing her to blush and turn away to the stars again. She answered "Well, it depends. You see, I'm partly human and partly candy. You are all human. The baby, whether boy or girl, will definitely get a human chromosome from you. But it has about a 50% chance of getting one from me. So our baby can either be half candy-half human or all human. If he or she is half candy-half human, it shouldn't take longer than another 6 months. If the baby is all human then probably another 8 months."

Finn looked into his lap again and sighed "… That's almost the time when I decided to tell Flame Princess…"

PB jerked to Finn with widened eyes and a worried expression. She lowered her head as her expression grew to be panicked. Her breathing became uneven and shallow as a scared candy tear plopped to the ground below. Finn noticed the fast rising and falling of her shoulders, so he grabbed her, pulling her into his lap and giving her an enormous bear hug. She started to cry at feeling of Finn's muscular arms surrounding her small frame. She choked through sobs "I'm so sorry Finn! This has become so complicated for you now and it's all my fault! I shouldn't have given into you that night. I had doubts on whether what you said was true and I should have believed them! You weren't yourself then and I knew it! I…I…" She clutched at his shirt for dear life as another set of heartbreaking sobs ripped through her throat into Finn's chest.

Finn squeezed her and held her until she wept no more. Finally he stammered while trying to keep his composure "Don't… don't do this. Don't beat yourself up. It's my fault. I should have ended things with Flame Princess already, instead of making you wait this long. I've known for a while now, that I can't change her any more than I already have. When I realized it, I should've just ended it then. But I wanted to believe that I could change her completely and that's what kept me going. All the while, the wanting of you, the desires of touching, holding, loving you, I bottled up. I kept those beneath the surface as much as I could until I couldn't anymore. Maybe it wasn't the candles, maybe it's just that the bottle became so full that it just exploded…" Finn stopped when he felt a soft set of fingers lightly trace circles on his cheek. PB stared up at him, her magenta colored eyes filled with understanding, hope and more tears. She cupped the sides of his face and pulled him in for a long, fervent kiss. He laid back into the grass, pulling her with him, never breaking the kiss. She continued her assault, giving him small kisses along his neck and collarbone while he wrapped one of his arms loosely around her waist. He felt around for her stomach, feeling a slight bulge that wasn't there before. He smiled and looked into her eyes again, exchanging how happy he felt. He kissed her slow and meaningfully. She smiled back at him and sighed as she nuzzled her head on to his shoulder, soon falling asleep.

Finn laid there for another hour, thinking of how to handle the now much more complex situation. When PB's breathing had become slow and even, he knew she was truly sleeping so he picked her up and carried her to her room in Candy Kingdom castle, being very careful of not waking up the candy citizens. He gently placed her in her bed and tucked her in. She rolled over to her side and mumbled something about magnetism. Finn smiled, kissed her temple and made a way to the door. Just as he turned the doorknob, PB mumbled again "I love you…Finn." Finn let go of the doorknob. He walked back towards the bed. He knelt over her, checking to see if she was still sleeping. She was. He hovered over her ear and whispered "I love you." He pecked her lips and then before he forgot, bent over her stomach and kissed it also. "And you too, little person in there." He tore himself away before he spent any more time, and left Candy Kingdom. On the way back to the Tree House, Finn decided to go back to his uncle's house so he went into the kitchen, wrote a note to Jake and Beemo and left. He hoped Jake wouldn't be too mad, but he had found out a lot in the last few hours and needed to sort it out without distractions.

.

.

.

When Finn reached his uncle's house he splayed himself out on the couch, exhausted from the heavy load he had burdened today. "_PB's pregnant…"_ he thought as the wonder of it still astounded him. He knew it could be no one else's but his. _"PB would never do something like that to me. I asked her to wait and she promised. Plus there's not really anybody in Ooo that she could do it with anyway." _He pondered, shaking his head at the thought of PB cheating. He sighed and rose from the couch, trudging to his uncle's basement. He gazed at the many inventions that littered the various tables that stood before him. His fingers lingered on a few as he strolled up to the biggest of all: the time machine. Still as glorious as when he first found it, Finn fingered the contraption, again leaving neon blue fingerprints where he touched it. The machine sprang to life, the oh-so wonderful video of his parents and uncle emerging from the middle, stretching to the periphery. Finn vaguely watched it again, all the while, thinking of his predicament. Near the end, he leaned against the metal box operator that allowed the time machine to work and sighed "I wish you guys were here… Maybe you could help me…"

Suddenly the machine started shaking and short circuiting. Finn took cover under one of the tables out of fear of being turned older again. He watched as the machine bobbed and jerked all over. The video became really blurry, the colors skewed, and after all the commotion became crystal clear again. Finn then heard a voice

"Hmm… I wonder what that was all about? OI! Now the backdrop has gone black and gray! The hell…" Finn eased out from under the table, confused. He recognized the voice as his own, but he didn't recognize some of the words. _"Hell? OI? I've never said those words before_." He turned on the lights and stood before the machine. _"Could it be?" _He hesitantly reached his hand out toward the picture. When his fingertips touched it, the picture shocked him, causing him to draw his hand back out of reflex. He tried again, this time embracing the pain and thrusting his hand into the picture. On the other side, he heard a woman scream "Oh my goodness! Arlen! Arlen! There's a hand reaching through!" At the mention of his uncle's name, Finn's thoughts were confirmed and he eagerly pushed himself through the time machine, being so excited that he forgot about the pain. When he was finally out in his entirety, he stood before equally shocked black-suited Arlen Mertens and his sister-in-law Fiona Mertens (Heartley) who was wearing a dark blue waist-belted dress with a light white knitted long-sleeved sweater. It looked like they were on their way to a classy party.

"He…He… He looks like you." Fionna said.

Arlen replied, his eyes narrowed as examined Finn from head to toe "His body structure is a somewhat more muscular but yes, it would seem so."

Finn just beamed as he continually shifted his gaze from Fionna to Arlen. As the joy began to settle, he asked "I can't believe I'm actually here… That you're actually here! Wait, where's Dad?"

Fiona gasped, her eyes widening in shock as she turned to Arlen and repeated "Dad?"

"Yeah dad. You're husband and you're brother, Arthur." Finn answered as he pointed to Fiona then Arlen. Fiona began tearing up "…It…It's really… my darling…" Streams of happy tears ran down her face as she hesitantly walked over to Finn. She scooped him up into exasperating hug, squeezing him with all the strength she could muster.

"It's my baby-boy!" She choked. Finn hugged her back and smiled "I'm not really a baby anymore…Mom."

"You'll always be a baby, _my_ baby." She said as she squeezed even more. When she released him, Finn looked to his uncle who held out his hand for Finn to shake it. He gripped the outreached hand tightly and shook it vigorously.

"Firm shake I see. Just like a Merten-man. Actually firmer." Arlen replied as he pulled Finn into a brief hug too. "We're so glad to see you." he said as a sole tear left the corner of his eye. When the hug ended, Arlen took in a deep breath and clapped his hands

"Well, I guess we should be off to the first floor now. We need to let your father know of your miraculous appearance. Fiona, please call the Hoangs with our regrets, we won't be attending their shindig after all."

Finn said apologetically "Aww, did I ruin your guys' night?"

Arlen and Fiona exclaimed " No!"

"You've made it even better! Now, head upstairs with your Uncle Arlen and take a seat at the dinner table please. I'll go find your father." Fiona smiled as she grabbed a phone and started dialing a number. Arlen motioned him to follow to the stairs and Finn after a short while, did. As they went upstairs, Finn realized something "Hey wait a minute…" Fiona and Arlen turned toward him, attentatively listening. "What, son?"

"How come you aren't grilling me with questions? You know, asking if I'm the real Finn or if I'm really Finn, then this or that? How come you guys aren't doing that?"

Fiona was about to answer but heard that someone picked up on the other line "Oh hello Johnna…"

Arlen answered "I'll tell you upstairs, your mom is using the phone, and it's a bit rude to have a loud conversation when someone is on the phone…" He reached the top of the stairs

"We're not having a loud conversation…?" Finn replied puzzled.

"Oh it'll get there. Come on, follow me." Arlen said as he walked past the family room. They pass a few more rooms before they reached the kitchen and finally the dining room. As they sit down across from each other at the lengthy dinner table of 8, Arlen started explaining "The reason why we aren't jumping your skin with questions is actually due to my wonder of a contraption: the time machine. You see, the time machine has an identification system which I microscopically placed into its making. This allows it to match fingerprints of those that I have scanned as acceptable. I scanned yours in when you were a baby and lucky for us, fingerprints never change no matter how old you get, so when time came that you'd find this place, it would be ready to recognize your prints as soon as you touched it. As of now there are only a six people that are able to activate the time machine: myself(of course), your father, your mother, you, a close friend of mine named Simon and his wife, also a close friend of mine, Betty."

Finn gasped "Uncle Simon can use it too? I should tell him that when I get back."

"What? You know, Simon? I haven't seen him in the last few months. He and Betty are off somewhere, where he's studying an odd book and crown that he found in the latest archeological dig he partook in." Arlen thought as he remembered his bushy brown haired, bifocal wearing friend.

Finn then explained "Well in my time, for a long while he was known as Ice King, at least to most of us, even himself, and it wasn't until almost two years ago when I found the time machine and had a… umm stern, kind of violent argument with him, that caused him to start to remember that he was Simon too."

Arlen's eyebrows went up in surprise "Really? What has occurred since you found the time machine? Has it been a benefit?"

"Well…" Finn started but was cut off by the increasing volume of voices as they approached from the adjacent room.

"Aren't we already late for the dinner party at the Hoangs' residence? Why show me something that I could very well see later AFTER the party?" Arlen questioned, puzzled by his wife's secretive behavior.

Fiona replied knowingly "It's not something, it's a someone. And once you find out who it is, you won't want to wait." They walked through the kitchen into the dining room where Arlen and Finn sat. Fiona turned sideways as she gestured towards Finn and smiled "Arthur, meet our son… Finn." Arthur stood astounded as he stared at Finn who said "Hey, Dad."

Arthur examined him, studying every feature that would identify him as his son. He still wore the hat they gave him, he had bang of hair outside that rivaled in shine and thickness to his wife's hair. His build was a little more than his and his brother's but nonetheless the same structure. Arthur took a seat beside Arlen and asked "How did you get here?"

"Well, in my time, the time machine started flipping out and then after a while I could hear voices from inside so I walked through it. It was a little painful, it shocked me a little as I passed through, but I was able to bear it because my…girlfriend is made of fire and she always burns me a little somehow." Finn replied.

Arlen and Arthur looked at each other puzzled, then back at Finn. "Made of fire?" they said simultaneously.

"You have a girlfriend?!" Fiona asked excitedly as she plopped down in the seat. "What's she like? Is she pretty? Nice? Tell me!"

Finn laughed "Alright, alright Mom. Well, our relationship is… complicated on my end, and it actually started becoming complicated when I found the time machine."

"Oh? Well how about you continue with what you were about to before these two came in then? I sure would like to know, how my invention has affected you, whether beneficial or harmful." Arlen nodded.

Finn took a deep breath. "Alright, it all started one day when me and my friend (adoptive brother) were not sure what to do for that day…"

Finn explained everything that happened those two years ago and what was occurring presently in his time because of it. His mom, dad and uncle sat and listened with occasional clarification questions on exactly what things were. When he exasperated all the information he could remember and had recently come into knowledge of, his family sat and absorbed while contemplating what they could do to help.

Fiona first interjected "Well Finn, I'm sure your father, uncle and I all agree in that…" She nodded towards Arlen and Arthur. "I don't think you should wait any longer. Postponing the inevitable is only going to make the situation harder for all parties involved. Especially now, since Princess Bubblegum is having your baby. It wouldn't be fair to her if you made her wait until the final months of her expecting." "With the knowledge of a prior pregnancy," She winked at Finn. "I know that a mother-to be desperately needs the father so he can support her throughout the waiting for the new baby. She needs him to make her feel better about the weight gain, to be maybe the only person that will put up with her mood swings. Basically, she needs the father to be one of the few people that she can trust. And if an uncle could be there too, that would be even better." She smiled warmly at the twin brothers that sat across from her. Finn smiled at the three adults as they all grabbed hands to show their sincerity to each other. Finn then said " You're right, mom. I can't make PB wait until I'm ready. She needs me now…" He stood up from the table "My baby needs me now." He raised a righteous fist and shook it with determination.

"That's right, son. Now you go back there and you tell your 'girlfriend' the truth, then go to your PB. Be sure to come back periodically though. And when the child is born, bring him or her and PB with you. We would like to get to know the new additions to our family." Arthur said as he too stood up.

"Well I won't tell Flame Princess just yet, in a couple weeks. I need to create a back-up plan, just in case things go sour. But I will come back as much as I can and bring my baby and PB with me too. Why can't I just bring her now?" Finn asked.

Arthur explained "It would be safer for her to stay in your time until she has had the baby. I am not completely sure whether time travel has a negative effect on pregnancies or not, so it's better not to chance yours. Right, Arlen?" Arlen curtly nodded. Finn looked to the floor in thought "Mmmmm…"

A realization popped in his mind as he eyed the room wildly "Hey, where's baby-me?" All three adults sighed sadly. Arlen drummed his fingers against the table and, without looking at Finn, said "Uhh… we sent that you into the future… three days ago."

The room fell silent. Finn looked to the floor regretful of his question "Oh…okay…. I'll be on my way now." He walked towards the kitchen but stopped suddenly at the door frame. Within an instant, he had swiftly turned back around and was now hugging the life out of his mother. Tears stung his eyes, desperately leaking out and staining his red cheeks. But he didn't care. His mother squeezed him again, as she too started crying. Arthur and Arlen rose to join the hug, wrapping their arms around Finn and each other as they tried to comfort their sadness. When they released, Arlen, Arthur and Fiona, followed Finn downstairs, to see him off.

"I'll be back, don't you worry." Finn said to his mother whose eyes had started to water again. Arthur wrapped her into a tight hug and kissed her hair. Finn took a step forward and kissed her cheek. She smiled warmly at him. "Plus, now that I know Uncle Simon can use the time machine, I'll have him come right after I leave, so then you still have someone to catch up with."

Arlen replied, slightly excited "Oh well if you're going to do that, then you will need to know the current time and day of this time… It's…" He peered at a digital clock he had installed inside one of the basement walls "…8:30 pm and today is September 14."

Finn saluted his uncle "Sir yes sir! I'll report that to the machine in my time and have Uncle Simon come then. You'll be seeing him in a few moments!" At that Finn turned around, leapt through the time machine, leaving his family to properly start another.

"I'll take your advice and make you proud."

* * *

**A/N:**

Did ya like it? Didja, didja, didja?!

Review it please to tell me!

Finn has even less time to figure out what to tell Flame Princess now and make adjustments to how she'll react.

I wonder how he'll pull it off.

Finn can time travel now! And Simon can too! How awesome?!

You found two not normal AT names in this chapter. Only one is mine. The other is what I want it to be in the future (hint hint *wink wink* nudge nudge).

GUESS WHICH ONE!

Anyway,

I'll see you when next chapter is up, and I'm not going to say how long because I always end up going over that.

Just know it will be in well before a month passes

Your Author,

Spazzaye


End file.
